As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,400, shielding for an electrical connector comprises a front shell and a pair of backshells that engage the front shell. The connector terminates multiple conductors of an electrical cable. The backshells are matched in size to the connector to be shielded. When the connector is changed to a connector having a smaller size, the connector of smaller size will fit in the backshells. However the connector of smaller size is free to shift in position while in the backshells. In the past, smaller backshells were constructed to confine the smaller connector.